


The consequences of metempsychosis and time travel

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Let's add some magic and monsters to my ColdFlash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ancient Egypt, BAMF Barry Allen, BAMF Leonard Snart, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comic Book Science, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Magic, Demons, Dragon Mick, Good Hartley Rathaway, Graphic Description, Jack the Ripper Murders, Jewish Leonard Snart, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mostly pre-established relationship, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Powerful Barry, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Reincarnation, Romance, Royalty, Soulmates, Time Travel, Vampire Len, Vampire Lisa, Warlock Barry, Warlock Hartley, mafia, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: Leonard Snart agrees to go time traveling mainly due to the fact that given his extended life he isn't thrilled with the idea of having to live in some post-apocalyptic dictatorship.  He figured it'd be a straight forward help save the world and maybe steal a few things along the way trip and then back to his nice life of stealing, fighting the Flash and then taking the hero home for the night.  Leonard did not expect to see his human? Lover? Friend with benefits?  Continuously show up with a new name along the way...AKA, a time traveling Leonard is constantly confused as to why these people that look like the Flash keep trying to help him when the Flash definitely shouldn't be alive yet, not knowing his sometimes lover is a reincarnating warlock.Note: Is not an actual sequel, but will probably be a better read if you read it after the first part in the series.





	1. A feeling of Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, a short note first: I don't beta so if you see any mistakes let me know and I will fix them. Also I'm currently in college and often take long breaks due to my classes so be aware- worry not though as I won't be abandoning this work, or any really. This is one of my priority works right now too cause I'm having fun writing it:)  
I plan to update now while I can, but due to family problems I'm going through at the moment I can't promise any consistency, so sorry about that.  
Otherwise I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Leonard Snart was not a hero, he was not a good person, he was selfish and a thief. One Lisa Snart would argue one of these points, as would Mick Rory and Barry Allen. The last was a bit confusing for all involved.

Leonard was also, and quite importantly, not human. Neither were any of the others listed above- the last of which would be a surprise for the others involved. He was in fact a vampire, as was his sister for that matter. Mick Rory rounded off the group as the much rarer half-dragon. With these advantages the trio didn’t think that a human- even a meta human- would be able to cause too much trouble, however Barry Allen seemed dead set on proving that wrong.

The rather talented Hartley Rathaway that would later join the little team of rouges would also bring this assumption into question.

Leonard had heard of the Flash before they met, he wasn’t living in a cave after all, but Barry Allen was not what he had been expecting- at all. Of course he hadn’t known the Flash’s name when they met, at one of the thief’s heists of course.

The speedster had run in and had been completely ruining everything until the blur seemed to have noticed Leonard himself, at which moment the speedster had promptly tripped- tripped!- and nearly slammed headfirst into a pole.

Leonard had gotten away, abet empty handed.

It was an… odd encounter and a weird reaction that set the tone for all of their interactions. The Flash showed up, saved people and generally blushed and tripped over his own feet whenever Leonard so much as looked at him.

Lisa and Mick found this absolutely hilarious.

“He obviously has a crush on you.” Lisa laughed as they headed home from a heist that the Flash had managed to catch them at- Leonard credited that to the very public show and the general distraction of the police and cameras.

“I’d say so, that face plant at the fire hydrant could definitely been avoided if the poor hero hadn’t been distracted by your pretty smile.” Mick chuckled.

“I haven’t even really done anything to warrant that.” Leonard grumbled. “And he’s been doing this since he first saw me anyway.”

“Maybe you’ve met before.” Mick shrugged.

“I think I’d remember that.” Leonard replied.

“You could have just not noticed him.” Lisa shrugged.

Leonard supposed that could be true, which just made him want to know who was under that mask even more.

-

The plan that lead to the name Barry Allen went well overall, if it had an unexpected ending.

Leonard definitely did not expect to return to his bedroom at the current safe house to find one unmasked, out of costume hero nervously leaning against the far wall.

“Barry Allen, what do I owe the visit?” Leonard smirked.

The kid, and he was younger looking than Leonard’s background check had indicated, promptly went red and mumbled something that even Leonard’s enhanced hearing couldn’t pick up.

“You’re going to have to get that up to a level humans can actually hear little hero.” Leonard said dryly, prompting more red to spread down Barry’s neck.

“I’d like to request that you not tell everyone about my night-job.” The kid muttered, still not making eye-contact.

“Oh, what are you offering in exchange?” Leonard smirked.

“What do you want?” The Flash asked, not mumbling this time but still not really looking at the thief.

“Hmm,” Leonard smirked, sliding closer to tease the admittedly pretty hero, “Well, I can think of a lot of things.”

Leonard was rewarded with the hero flushing at the suggestive tone, but suprisingly also eye contact for the first time.

“I was going to offer a truce- no jail for your group in exchange for keeping my secret and not killing, I can’t let killers free. It’s not like you need to kill anyways, you’re better than that.” The Flash said with a bit of confidence. 

“Trying to appeal to my morals?” Leonard straight out laughed.

“No, your skills.” The Flash said, surprising the thief once again. “You’re one of the best thieves alive, you don’t need to kill people to steal things.”

“Even if that’s true what’s stopping me?” Leonard asked, curious at what the hero’s reaction would be.

A astonishingly sharp glint entered the hero’s eyes to match the smirk that spread across his face. In between one blink and the next Leonard found himself pinned to the wall with the Flash plastered to his front, their lips a breath apart.

“Because you enjoy a challenge.” The Flash said softly, with a whole lot of promise behind those words.

“Oh?” Leonard replied. “Confident in that are you?”

“Most certainly.” Barry replied, sliding one hand up Leonard’s chest as the other handed on his hip. “So, what do you say… Len?”

“I suppose we have a deal.” The thief replied, staring into those pretty eyes and the soft lips just a hair away from his own.

“Fantastic.” The Flash purred, impossibly leaning closer- as close as he could without actually kissing the thief before grinning brightly.

“Best of luck with your next heist.” The hero smirked before disappearing, leaving Leonard breathless and hopelessly turned on against the wall.

“Damn you Flash.” Leonard gasped, not pleased at having the tables turned on him so suddenly.

That didn’t change who Leonard thought about to deal with the little problem the encounter had left him with.

-

The others took the news rules with a shrug and some definite teasing.

The new trend that Leonard’s encounters with the Flash however lead to quite a bit of frustration until finally the Flash asked for a favor that ended up benefiting Leonard in the end as well. By the end of the day Leonard had no recorded criminal history, several new crew members and one scarlet speedster pressed against the wall of a very empty safe house while the thief contemplated if oxygen was really a necessity.

Overall a fantastic night, even if Lisa teased him endlessly about it afterwards.

Barry proved that whatever this thing was it was at least something worth repeating with his repetitive visits, even if the hero rarely saw anything outside of Leonard’s bedroom of the night.

Interesting while none of the other new Rouges picked up on this, Hartley immediately did and seemed to find the arrangement absolutely hilarious for reasons that he refused to share.

Leonard wasn’t sure if Barry let him go after he broke the no killing rule because he was making an exception out of pity or because he didn’t want to lose his… fuckbuddy? Friend with benefits? Whatever it was they were. Either way Lewis was dead, he refused to call that man his father, and Leonard wasn’t in jail. So a win-win.

-

Life was actually really good, which of course meant that something was on its way to crush that- and that something came in the form of a very clumsy kidnapping that would never have worked if Leonard didn’t think that someone actually had the balls to pull that stunt off with him.

Enter Rip Hunter, the time traveler that needed their help. Their being a group of people that was nearly guaranteed to crash and burn spectacularly.

He and Mick would work together just fine of course, but the others…

A pair of hawk people that had issues of their own.

An assassin that Barry had mentioned in passing once that honestly seemed the most stable out of the bunch- which given that Barry had mentioned her as someone that had come back from the dead was really saying quite a lot about the others.

Next up was the old man scientist stereotype and the kid that was definitely going to bail first chance, which yeah… great combo there. 

Then finally there was the way to pumped for this end of the world crap stereotypical goody-two-shoes hero. 

This was… a ticking time bomb that Leonard wanted nothing to do with.

“Sure, Len.” Barry laughed from their- no Leonard's- bed that night. “The idea of time travel doesn’t appeal to you at allllllllllllll.”

“Are you saying you want me to ditch you for those psychos?” Leonard snorted.

“It’s time travel Len, you can go tomorrow and be back tomorrow.” Barry laughed. “And anyways it’s evidently the end of the world, don’t you want to stop that?”

Given that Leonard could theoretically live to that hellscape that Rip had painted- immortalish vampire and all, yes he actually wasn’t thrilled with the thought of living in that.

“Sure, I suppose I don’t want the world to end, but it’s not like it’s happening tomorrow.” Leonard pointed out.

Barry rolled his eyes and then his body on top of Leonard and leaned down to look directly at his lover.

“Go.” Barry smiled. “Take in the sights, have some fun, save the world. I’ll be waiting right here for you to get back.”

“That’s quite presumptuous of you to think I’m only hesitating because of you.” Leonard huffed.

Barry grinned like he absolutely knew that was Leonard’s only hesitation.

“Go have fun, steal me something pretty.” Barry laughed.

“A hero encouraging theft?” Leonard mock gasped. “What has the world come to?”

“Just go.” Barry continued to laugh. “You never know what kind of interesting people you might meet.”

“I have plenty interesting people right here.” Leonard replied, sliding his hand up Barry’s thigh to make clear exactly what he meant.

“Yeah?” Barry grinned.

“Most certainly.” Leonard replied before sealing their lips together in a kiss that quickly lost any potential for innocence.

-

“So we’re all here.” Leonard stated, glancing at the clearly drugged kid that the scientist had taken along against his will it seemed. “In some form or another.”

Sara, the assassin, chuckled at that. At least one person on this ship would be bearable. If it wasn’t for the time travel potential…

“So, where are we headed?” Len smirked.


	2. A mysterious, familiar man saves the day in the seventies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and the new team meet a familiar man who proceeds to constantly save them and a secret about Rip is revealed causing even more confusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some free time today. No beta as usual, let me know of any mistakes, all that jazz.  
Otherwise I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The seventies, specifically 1975. Len had already lived through this time and was not overly interested in whatever the professor Rip was so eager to talk to had to say. Therefore he was happy to head out with Mick and Sara, who was once again proving to be the only other person on the ship able to ignore Mick and his criminal status. Although given that she’d done worse Leonard was a bit confused at why the rest seemed fine that she was on board. Maybe they didn’t know about the whole murder thing yet.

The bar proved to be a great idea, Mick and Sara were clearly destined to be best friends after the ridiculous bar fight they managed to get themselves into. Not that Len had any problem with jumping into the fray himself. Interestingly while the whole bar ended up in the fight one man seemed to have the trio’s back, only really stepping in to smash someone into the bar or break a bottle on someone’s head if they were headed towards the group. 

Len didn’t get a great look at the guy as he was in the middle of a fight, but something about the way the other man fought was familiar.

Exactly who the man reminded Len of was revealed when the whole lot was thrown out of the bar and the man proceeded to immediately throw himself into the back of their car as if he was the one who owned it, not that they actually legally did either.

“You always know how to have a good time.” The man laughed as the trio stared at the stranger that was now in their car.

“Out.” Mick growled.

“Hmm, no.” The stranger laughed. “But you should be getting back before your friends manage to leave you here.”

“Excuse me?” Sara asked, more in actual confusion than anything else.

“Well, I mean Chronos is probably already shooting by now, so I’d hurry back.” The stranger grinned.

“Who?” Len asked, both asking about this Chronos and the stranger that was really familiar for some reason.

“Time traveling bounty hunter basically.” The stranger hummed. “So are we leaving?”

“Shit, go!” Sara hissed.

“Why should we trust him?” Mick grumbled, but turned on the car anyway.

“Oh you shouldn’t, Mick Rory.” The stranger laughed. “But given that Len likes you, you can count me mostly on your side at the moment.”

“Do I know you?” Len asked as they raced back towards the time ship.

“Hmm, yes and no I suppose.” The stranger laughed again. “Time travel makes these things a bit confusing. My name is Harry Aleck, at the moment, but you can just call me Echo.”

“Echo.” Len said dryly.

“Indeed.” The stranger grinned, hat still covering his eyes as he calmly slumped further into the seat. “I’d brace yourself.”

Len looked up to see that they were back, and there was a man currently shooting at the rest of the new team of time travelers. One that Mick promptly slammed into, bringing the car to an abrupt stop and sending the guy flying several feet.

“That was hilarious Mick, and I’m looking forward to constantly bringing it up later.” The man said as he swung out of the car. “For now it’d be best to get going, you’ve already lost one person today.”

“What?” Sara frowned.

“The professor.” The stranger grinned before stepping forward and pulling a gun out of nowhere to shoot the bounty hunter in the face- er helmet.

“Best get going, I’ll be seeing you real soon.” The man said, gesturing onwards.

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Len said as he pulled Sara towards the ship, a task that was more difficult than it looked given her smaller size.

“He’ll be fine.” Mick agreed as they ran towards the ship.

Well, hopefully he would be.

They did manage to take off fine, and the man had been right- the professor was dead.

“You have some explaining to do Rip.” Sara frowned as Kendra glared the other man down.

And so it all came out. Len was not overly surprised that this was basically a revenge trip with a side of world saving mixed in, but this all didn’t really matter much to him. No, he was more in than ever.

The heroes had to mope a bit before remembering that the world was still at stake and all agreeing to stick around. Even Jax, the kid that seemed a minute away from bailing agreed to join in. With that they were set to head off an arms deal in the same year. So much for time travel Len supposed, however this might be in his benefit. 

“Well, now that all that’s set aside, I’d like to borrow your AI.” Len said, stalking forward.

“What do you need Gideon for?” Rip asked.

“A man at the bar raised an interesting question.” Len replied. “So Gideon, can you get me anything on one Harry Aleck, dark hair looked to be mid twenties, white, probably involved in some kind of criminal activity. Oh, and knew exactly who we were and that Chronos was after us.”

“What!?” Rip exclaimed.

“The information provided gives several results.” Gideon replied.

“Can you show me pictures?” Len asked.

“Of course.” The AI replied, pulling several up.

“No, no, no, not him, no, not it- ah!” Len muttered. “That one.”

Gideon pulled the picture up and dropped the rest before beginning to speak again.

“Harry Aleck was a well known weapons dealer and expert marksmen. His only known relations were with his blood brother Henry Wills whom was his second in command and well known for being a genius. The pair controlled quite a bit of America’s underworld before being killed together.”

“Who killed them?” Len asked.

“Vandal Savage is suspected to have been responsible for their deaths, in 1975.” Gideon replied.

“In 1975? Where?” Len asked.

“At an auction, the auction that we are currently on a course to.” The AI replied.

“That’s a hell of a coincidence.” Stein pointed out needlessly. 

“I believe that he owes me some answers.” Len frowned.

“What did he say?” Rip asked.

“Not much.” Sara replied. “Just that Chronos was after us and that Mick shouldn’t trust him but that he could right now because Leonard was fond of him.”

“Well, I guess we have one more thing to worry about.” Jax sighed.

Carter certainly didn’t looked pleased at the idea, however he was looking at the picture curiously, almost as if he found the man familiar as well.

This trip was turning out to be a lot more complicated than it had seemed before.

-

Len had to restrain strangling his teammates as he got them into the auction, subtle they were not. It was clear that none of them had run a con in their lives.

Once in it had been easy to spot Vandal, but Harry hadn’t seemed to show himself yet.

Of course then everything went to hell and a nuke was set to explode. Fantastic.

“Henry, be a dear and deal with that.” A now familiar in its own right voice said from behind them as the rest of the bidders began to scatter.

“Harry.” Len said, turning towards the man- another, presumably Henry, was already running towards the bomb.

“Nice to see you again Lenny!” Harry grinned, shooting a man behind Len without even glancing in his direction. “Best get going though, we have this.”

Len froze as he remembered what Gideon had said about the two men, who were currently helping his new team.

“No, you have to go.” Len said, beside being interesting he wasn’t about to knowingly let someone die for him.

He might not be a hero, but he wasn’t a monster either.

“Oh Len, you’re so sweet.” Harry grinned as he continued to take out Vandal’s goons.

Why did these people follow Vandal? And why did they continue to run into a slaughterhouse. 

The next Einstein was certainly not in this bunch.

“You’re going to die!” Len pointed out, joining in with his own gun.

“Ah, you’re cold gun is always so fun to watch.” Harry laughed.

“This isn’t a joke.” Len shouted back.

“Of course it’s not.” Harry replied. “But you worry too much.”

Before Len could reply he was distracted by the coms coming back as Ray shouted that the bomb had been disabled by one of the arms dealers.

Rip was quite addement that they get out of there at that point.

“We need to get out of here!” Len shouted to Harry, taking a step back towards the door.

“Go Len.” Harry replied, stepping forward instead. “Oh, and try to make sure Kendra uses the dagger.”

“What?” Len blinked in surprise. “No, we need to get out of here.”

“Vandal is already here.” Harry smiled. 

Then he looked over at Len a smiled softly.

“Off you go.” Harry said, flicking his wrist and sending Len skidding through the door to his team.

Sara pulled him up and dragged Len off with the help of Mick, the rest of the team rushing off as well.

They didn’t have a problem getting back to the ship.

-

“Care to explain how it is that we are already forming a pattern of getting nothing done other than killing anyone that tries to help us?” Len asked coldly.

“We found out that Vandal Savage has a dagger in his home that we can use to kill him.” Rip said stiffly.

“Oh you mean the one that Harry mentioned?” Len replied.

“It’s likely that we’ll run into him again in the past, perhaps he was repaying you for saving you then.” Rip said.

“I doubt it.” Len said as he turned away.

“Let’s just get this magic dagger.” Kendra sighed.

“I’ll use it to kill him.” Carter added confidently.

“I think Kendra should do it.” Len stated coldly.

“I’ve never tried to actually stab someone to death that I can remember at least.” Kendra frowned.

“Are you doubting I can do it?” Carter frowned angrily.

“The mysterious and now dead man that knew way too much told me to have Kendra do it.” Len pointed out.

“I can handle it.” Carter snapped back.

“Sure thing.” Len threw his hands up. “But don’t blame me when everything goes to hell… again.”

Mick shrugged and followed Len out of the room without a moment of hesitation.

“You have a guess about the kid.” Mick said gruffly once the pair were far enough away from the others.

“I recognize his eyes, but… that person is human.” Len replied with a sigh.

“You sure?” Mick asked.

“The kind of magic ability, not to mention the raw power, needed to hide this… well warlocks don’t exist anymore.” Len shrugged.

“With this time travel thing can we be sure of that?” Mick asked.

“You think the Flash is a supernatural?” Len laughed. “He would have given himself away by now.”

“Given the time he spends in your bed?” Mick grinned. “I’d agree.”

“Jealously isn’t a good look on you, Mick.” Len grinned back.

His friend rolled his eyes at that.

“You know I don’t have eyes for your hero.” Mick grumbled.

“No, not with the way you were staring at Palmer’s ass.” Len smirked.

“He’s pretty.” Mick shrugged, unabashed. 

-

The mission went, predictably, straight to hell quite quickly.

“You idiot.” Len hissed down at Carter as the man continued to bleed out.

“You were right, I should have listened to him.” Carter coughed. “I just wanted to prove that he didn’t need to save me again. Didn’t work out too well.”

Carter laughed dryly before chocking on his own blood.

“Shut up, we need to get you out of here.” Len hissed.

Vandal Savage was busy monologing, but that wouldn’t last long- not to mention the fact that Carter was on his way to striding right into that bright light. 

“Tell Echo I’m sorry.” Carter whispered. “I’m so sor...”

“Damn it.” Len hissed.

He wasn’t thrilled with the pattern going on here.

-

In the end they were able to escape, without Carter’s body and Len just knew that was going to bite them in the ass.

“Time masters clearly aren’t Seers then.” Len commented coldly.

“Perhaps you were right.” Rip gritted out. “But that man shouldn’t have had any way of knowing about that.”

“Maybe he could see the future.” Mick shrugged.

“No one can see the future.” Martin scoffed.

“Other than Seers.” Len shrugged. “Not very reliably in this day and age I’ll admit.”

“You’re an occultist?” Rip asked in surprise.

“No.” Len stated in confusion.

“Why would you think that?” Sara asked.

“He was talking about magic.” Ray pointed out.

“Yeah, but not Harry Potter magic.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“There’s not a difference.” Rip said in annoyance.

“Agreed.” Martin stated firmly.

Len’s brain stuttered to a halt.

Rip didn’t know about the supernatural. Sara did of course, but as the others were human he wasn’t surprised at their lack of knowledge.

Rip was a time traveler though from an entire organization of time travelers.

He should definitely know about the supernatural.

How the hell did he not know about that?

What the hell was going on?


	3. If this happens again Len is going to start a mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang manages to mess things up again, Len comes up with a theory and then sees a familiar face in ancient Egypt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, first all the usual warning, no beta, ect...  
Now, more importantly if you haven't read part one of the story please note that vampires don't exist here yet. They are a race that Barry creates through magic and therefore they don't exist in ancient Egypt. Also note that the version of Barry has not yet met Len as they meet in the 1330s. Just a heads up there so the chapter makes sense without the first part, hopefully!  
Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Len was now certain that someone was sabotaging this little mission.

The fails in 1975 aside, and that was a lot considering the deaths that had resulted, Savage using Carter’s body and the mess that resulted from getting it back? That Sara’s mission didn't go as expected? Rip failing in Egypt at the start of this mess?

Well, Len could certainly add up two and two.

The clincher was, of course, Harry and his brother that seemed to be helping Len specifically. Even if Len would go on to save their lives in the past, which just added to the time travel isn’t as fun as he thought it would be cake, that didn’t lead to the head of a Family just tossing his life away no questions asked.

No, something was definitely going on. That begged the question on who was fucking everything up.

Sara was unlikely, she had a redemption complex going on that would be very difficult to fake. Not to mention that Constantine had given her a clean bill of health, she wasn’t being supernaturally controlled.

Mick too was immediately tossed aside, he certainly wasn’t the traitor.

The hawks were down one, and given that Kendra was the target- well it was very unlikely.

The problem was that none of the remaining team members seemed the type- all the loyal to the last man heroes. That left Rip and well, Len was pretty certain the man wasn’t sabotaging them on purpose.

That meant Savage had outside help. The bounty hunter Chronos perhaps? Or maybe one of his coworkers. The was also the possibility that the Time Masters themselves were fucking with them, but from what Rip mentioned before Len got the impression that if his little group was really their number one priority then they would all be dead already.

Although, perhaps not. It was possible that Len’s group also had help to counterbalance that. After all, Harry had been willing to die for them, maybe he was part of some kind of group that was also trying to stop Savage.

There were too many unknown factors. Len needed more information.

-

“Have you considered trying ancient Egypt again?” Martin asked. “At a differing date, of course, but with the team now you may have a better chance.”

“We’ve met him earlier in time, the ripples could have a nasty effect.” Rip said hesitantly.

“Well, from what you explained it wouldn’t be a massive domino effect.” Sara pointed out.

“Yes, as we are from his future all the people he killed would transfer over through time but up to our present that’s not a massive number.” Martin said. “And the ripple will be minimized so people that do important things in history will still do so as the universe naturally cushions the fallout. We’re not stopping world war two from happening after all. There are, what less than a hundred people directly effected.”

“The ripple could still cause a large amount of minor changes.” Rip pointed out.

“And that could happen with anytime we choose.” Len objected. “Why not try for when he’s least expecting us?”

“Like when he was a kid?” Jax asked hesitantly, sounding very uncomfortable with the idea of killing a child, even one that became Savage.

“We don’t know where he is during his childhood.” Rip said with a shake of his head. “That’s not an option.”

“I say we try it.” Kendra said. “For Carter.”

“It could end badly.” Rip warned one more time.

“So has everything we’ve tried so far.” Mick grumbled.

“Why not.” Len drawled.

-

Ancient Egypt was… fascinating. Not exactly what was shown in the movies, certainly, and a good part of the team stuck out like a sore thumb even in the period appropriate clothes that Gideon had whipped up. 

“So where is Savage meant to be?” Martin asked as they started off into the city sprawling out along the Nile.

“The temple, he was a priest it seems.” Rip replied. “Does everyone know the plan?”

“We’ve been over it ten times.” Sara remarked. “Anyone who doesn’t shouldn’t even be on the ship in the first place.

Len did not miss the straying eyes that glanced in Mick’s direction at that comment.

Martin wasn’t a surprise, he was certainly the type that seemed to view himself far above anyone that didn’t have a formal degree, but Rip was concerning. He had invited Mick on this trip- why was he questioning the man now? Mick could certainly follow a plan and was quick on his feet when it fell apart. Len wouldn’t have worked with an idiot this long.

Filing that away to consider later, Len focused on the temple that the group was quickly approaching. It didn’t seem overly crowded at the moment, but there were plenty of witnesses wandering around to get upset about a murdered priest. They’d have to try and keep this quiet if they wanted out of here without a fight.

Len was grateful for Gideon’s translators as they approached the temple only to be stopped by a suspicious guard. Len was also grateful for his passing interest in ancient Egyptian religion, he had wanted to know what was so valuable about the piece he was planning to steal, that managed to convince the guard that they were traders from a northern area interested in their religion. The one thing you could count on with any religion was that they were happy to have more followers.

Everything seemed to be going fine as the group crept towards the inner chambers where Savage would likely be until a figure stepped in front of the group, blocking their path.

The man was clearly wealthy with the amount of gold her wore, not that he wore too much else. He was also clearly wary of their little group. As the man grew closer Len’s heart skipped a beat and his blood ran cold.

He recognized the man.

Sure there were some differences, black hair more jewelry than most strip malls Len had been to and a darker complexion, but the man walking towards them was most certainly one Barry Allen. The Flash.

Well that certainly raised far more questions than it answered.

“I don’t recognize you, are you new to the area?” Barry smiled sweetly.

Len was surprised that none of the others had immediately recognized the man, but he supposed most of the others hadn’t spent a large enough amount of time with Barry to recognize him right off the bat.

“Er, yes.” Rip replied, not sounding remotely convincing to Len- or Barry it seemed.

“Ah, this area is only meant for the priests, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.” Barry smiled. “I’d be happy to escort you back to the main area of worship.”

“I’m sure we can find our own way back.” Sara said confidently.

“Oh, I insist.” Barry kept up his kind smile. “I wouldn’t want you to get lost again.”

“It’s really not necessary.” Sara said, trying to seem harmless.

“Because your target here?” Barry asked in the same calm, soft tone he’d used the entire conversation.

“Pardon?” Sara asked in surprise.

“Whomever you are planning on killing.” Barry replied. “A priest more than likely.”

“Why would you think we’re here to harm anyone?” Rip asked confidently.

“Well, the amount of killing intent you’re leaking is quite telling.” Barry hummed. “And why a Time Parasite would bring several new creatures here… well murder is quite obvious. That girl is dripping with it.”

Sara gave a small flinch as Barry glanced at her.

Len decided that given that they were on a schedule this was enough chit-chat.

“Are you going to let us pass then?” Len asked, stepping to the front of the group. “Or just stand around pointing out the obvious all day.”

Barry glanced at him, opening his mouth to reply before snapping it closed abruptly. Within seconds Len found himself pressed against a wall with Barry pressed up against him- very much experiencing quite a bit of deja vu.

“You… how are you marked so?” Barry whispered curiously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Len grunted, slightly out of breath from being slammed into a wall.

“Let him go!” Sara snapped from behind the pair as Len noted Mick reaching for his gun.

“Don’t.” Len snapped. “I’m fine.”

“So confident in that.” Barry smirked.

“You’ve never hurt me before.” Len replied.

“Before?” Rip muttered.

“So I was right… hmm, you must be quite important to me.” Barry hummed. "To have that marking..."

“Not enough that you saw fit to reveal your secrets.” Len huffed. “I was under the impression you were human.”

“Human?” Barry asked.

Then he broke out into laughter, evidently finding the very idea hilarious.

“Oh no, you are far more human than me blood cursed.” Barry laughed.

“That’s not an answer.” Len replied, motioning to Mick to move on with the mission.

“Where would the fun be if I gave you one?” Barry chuckled.

As he did so Mick inched onward, quietly pulling Sara with him. Evidently they weren’t quiet enough as Barry spun around, leveling a spear that he certainly hadn’t had seconds before in front of Mick.

“I didn’t say you could move.” Barry smiled softly, back to kindness and sunshine.

Len decided that at this point drastic measures were necessary. Barry clearly didn’t know exactly who he was, so Len would just have to show him.

See, vampires are beings whole centered in blood. Blood was needed to live as they couldn’t produce their own and their magic wasn’t designed to make up for that, it was however designed to use that. Vampires were quite good at blood magic and while most didn’t get into the truly nasty stuff that could do, Len included, there were still some tricks that any vampire old enough could pull off. The key was intent and focus, something Len was adept in.

Knowing all of this Len used his slightly too sharp teeth to prick his lips before stepping up to Barry, who wasn’t the least bit threatened and forcing their lips together.

It was familiar, but not at the same time- Barry was stiff and surprised, slow to react to the kiss, something that had never been a problem before. Even their first kiss was more relaxed than this, although Len had actually been surprised at how easily Barry always melted into their kisses.

This Barry didn’t react at first as Len did his best to push his blood into the others mouth, which was just as weird and uncomfortable as it sounded, before Barry eventually gave in- seeming curious about what Len was intending to do.

Len could tell the moment it hit Barry, the flashes of memories that Len was willing to share, and was shocked at how quickly the magic connected the pair.

Barry certainly had magic flowing through his veins, a LOT of magic.

The other man let the spear fall to the floor in favor of pulling Len closer and shoving his tongue down Len’s throat like this would somehow reveal all the secrets of the universe to the gold-clad man. It took a long moment for the pair to break for air, but when they did Len felt much more comfortable- that, that was familiar.

Barry’s kisses were just how he remembered them.

“That explains quite a lot.” Barry grinned breathlessly.

“What the fu-” Jax began in the backgound, ignored by the pair.

“So, will you help us kill a priest?” Len asked.

“Oh sure.” Barry grinned. “Always happy to help you Len, would you consider another kiss before we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, Len calls this version of Barry "Barry" cause he doesn't know what Barry's name in this life is yet- and no, it's not actually Barry. So don't get tripped up when he formally introduces himself and I stop calling ancient Egyptian Barry by that name later. Just a heads up to minimize that confusion. And yes, future Barry does have something to do with the "Mark" past Barry notices on Len...

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read my other work in this series you can probably guess that Barry was acting weird due to knowing things about a future Len and having to keep his mouth shut to preserve the timeline. Time travel can be tricky, but I'm going to try to have a few loose rules to help keep everything as in line as possible! Also while I will be using canon events they will be used much loser than I did with my other work in this series and there will be several places in time they visit that aren't in the show at all. So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this new story!


End file.
